


Perfect Disaster, me and you.

by Sugarbrightstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of nipple play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dominant Louis, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Harry and Louis are youtubers, Harry is gonna be eaten, Kitten Harry, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Marking, My First Smut, Okie dokie i suck at tagging ik haha, Panties, Pleading, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Harry, Swearing, Teasing, Top Louis, Whining, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU, a little bit of spanking, ass eating, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbrightstylinson/pseuds/Sugarbrightstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scroll down more, Harry." Louis reaches around the taller lad's shoulder to have access to the phone. "These ones are extremely cheesy, jeez." </p><p>"Hm, yeah." Harry then says as he pouts, plump lips evident. "They quite are."</p><p>"This one, maybe?" Louis shows Harry a tweet, a uneasy smile showing. But as for the curly headed one, he just stood up from the couch giving out a "what the fuck" face.</p><p>"You want me to dress in a fucking kinky ass outfit?!" He says in a high pitched voice, flower crown falling to the side since he was exaggeratedly reacting to the given situation. </p><p>"It's just for a skit, Haz." Louis then stood up as well before stretching out his limbs. </p><p>"Yes, we are going to upload a video 'Acting Smut' then next thing you know I'm a disgrace to my family." Harry replies, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> Or where Harry and Louis are YouTubers and decided to make a skit entitled 'Reenacting Smutty Fics'. And of course, Harry has to wear some lingerie. And yes, of course, Louis got extermeley turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Disaster, me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY USED CRUEL FOR THE TITLE
> 
> Ooh and by the way, this might have alot of typos and grammar errors. So, sorry bout that. Hope that y'all would like this! :) x
> 
> [What's good, Baraa and Ons? <3]

  
To: Louppy

Where the fuck are you?

-Sent-

"I'm at your fucking doorstep!" A loud knock echoes throughout Harry's house. The green socked boy rushes to the door to answer, immediately. Does this bitch ever quiet down? "Open the door, nugget head!"

"The neighborhood will hear your loud arse! Jesus," Harry glares at the guy who's now silent. Tell you what, they had a staring contest.

"Oh damn, you still do look like a chicken nugget." Louis nods, agreeing with his own statement. "By the way, I get that alot." He was now pushing into the house, hanging his coat by the side.

"What?" Harry closed the door staring at this smaller lad who he is going to have a collaboration for their YouTube Channels. They got a lot of requests for them to do so. The fans just didn't know the boys were already good friends since then. So here they are now, being typical shitheads. "Oh." He murmurs, realizing Louis was joking about people calling him Jesus Christ.

"Got some food, Harry?" The fridge already sounded its being rummaged so there was no reply given. "Hello? Does anybody know a tall frog named Harold? I'm going to devour this delicious looking red velvet cake he baked!"

"It's for you. I don't mind, Lounatic." Harry's hands puts down a small plate before letting Louis carefully cut a slice with the utensil. He waits for the opinion on his baked dessert.

After a couple of muches and staring at beautiful blue hues, "God, Haz," They were both surprised at how loud Louis' voice was. It's always peaceful at Harry's house so it's kind of new to have someone's noisy personality to regain life inside the place. "It taste so good, gosh."

"Well that's good." Harry's dimples make an appearance. He just gets so happy when anyone compliments him. He fixes his curls, Louis being endeared at how the hair ends up sticking everywhere. How cute.

"Here, taste it." Louis scoops a little piece and shoves it in front of Harry's lips. He just stares at Louis with a unconvinced look. "I didn't poisoned it! Geez, you were here watching me." Louis swoops his fringe before eats more.

"Not that," Harry rolls his eyes. "But you were willing to share your fork with me? The fuck?"

"Since when did you have to be so choosey about shit?" His reply was muffled from how he was stuffing sweetness inside his mouth. Harry being a naughty one, he fished his phone out of his back pocket.

"Say cheese!" Louis looks up from the plate with chubby cheeks and red frosting on his lips. A few shutter sounds were heard before they start chasing each other.

"Harry, give me your phone!" Louis tries to catch up. He was at the stairs while Harry is at the second floor's hallway. "Fucking delete it!" Tiny, he is.

"Ohmygod, you look like you ate somebody's period!" Harry shouts with a contagiously loud laugh.

"I don't eat pussy, the heck?" Louis mutters to his self before hearing Harry exclaim,"Posted!"

Louis felt some vibrations from his ass cheeks. He felt two buzzes. "You posted it both on Twitter and Instagram?!" He sits on the staircase as he unlocks his phone.

"Bitch duh!" Harry yells from afar, scrolling through the comments he's been receiving. “You have to deal with me because you are staying here for a week!” He shouts.

“Well, then fuck my life.” Louis sits down and mutters. Harry told him to stay there for a couple of days because he misses company and noisiness in his house and Louis cannot just decline that offer. He might as well bond with Harry who he hasn’t seen for months.

"Yooo, Lou, the comments,"

"I know, goddamn," Harry sat next to Louis. "This girl says, "Too bad he likes guys."" They look at each other, nodding. The two also high-fived. This is obviously why their fans wanted them to collaborate.

Ten minutes of looking at comments and mentions, "Do we even have a plan of filming the video?" The one who's fixing his tied hair says. Louis just looks at him. "Wait, don't tell me you still have no idea about what we're going to film?"

"The dish you baked was scrumptious, yes." Louis nods eagerly, a bright grin showing. "I was satisfied."

"Jesus, Lou, when do you even," Harry walks down, leaving Lou who eventually stood up. He takes open the camera app.

"'Ello, its Tomlinson, 'ere," He walks down quickly, Causing him to trip. "Oh shit."

"Clumsy hoe." Harry says from a distance. Louis sees him drinking water.

"And we have Styles here!" Harry waves cutely at the camera, doing a little bit of kissy faces.

"So we still don't have an idea for a video, yes?" Harry knowingly says for Louis. "Mhmm." "So please let us know what to do since Louis was dumb!"

"Shh, Harry, this will be posted on my damn account!" Louis slaps Harry's ass.

This bitch, the fuck. Harry bit his lip before touching his slapped part. "Do I care?" He was still in shock, making his voice a tad bit softer. Louis just glared at him.

"Bye sweet sweets! See yah!" Louis stuck his tongue out while Harry smiles sweetly.

"A game of Scrabble while we wait?" Harry immediately says, making it quite awkward. He's Harry, and Louis knows.

"Alright, let's go."

-

Soon enough right after their little game, Louis surprisingly won.

"You cheated!" Harry argued. "You peeked before picking up some letters!"

"Nope." Louis opened Twitter, seeing they got a lot of suggestions right after Harry retweeted it as well. "Now go clean those up since you're the loser." He told the frowny grown man, pointing from across the other sofa.

Louis kept looking Tweet after Tweet but those ones he saw are just not so interesting.

"What do we have, aye?" Harry sat next to him.

"Boyfriend Tag." Louis says.

"Boy, we're just friends, no thanks." Harry complains at the cheesy idea.

"Pancake art?" Louis reads out the tweet.

"That is not trendy anymore." Harry sighs, crossing his legs while laying down. "Plus, I already did that with my sister. It sucked so hard."

"There aren't cool any shit anymore." Louis tosses at Harry his phone, letting it hit Harry's torso with a little bit of impact. He then lays down the couch.

"Damn, these suggestions are from young kiddos or what?" Harry grimaces with popcorn in his mouth. (blame Louis for bringing some.)

("But the kale chips are healthier!" Harry tries to turn the microwave off. It's pretty much useless since Louis was almost hugging the electronic as it pops the kernels.

"Absolutely not for my taste buds.")

"I mean," Louis reconsiders. "Who knows, am I right?"

"We gotta parent these children then?" Harry laughs as he looks at Louis who's making that face you do when you hear a lame joke.

"You'll be the health freak kind of mum." Louis snorts, later on being thrown by pillows. He catches the most of it, the others landing on the popcorn bowl.

"So that means," Harry purses his lips. "You'll be the daddy?" He flutters his eyelashes.

Louis won't be lying because he admitted to himself that his dick twitched along with a wave of shivers. His pal was being a minx! A fucking sexy animal! Another soft object hit his nose. He saw Harry skipping out as his laugh echoes through the room.

"Bitch, come here I found good lighting!" Harry yells from a distance, opening the sliding door. "This place fits my feed! Let's take a picture!"

"Harry, I swear," Louis mutters when he saw Harry adjusting a flower crown on his curly locks. But, he didn't expect a pair of hands to put an accessory over his own hair.

"Please?" The cute boy pleads at Louis when he starts taking it off. Of course, he ends up agreeing because of Harry's cute pout.

The two took pictures consisting of: smiling casually, tongue out, pouty faced, grinning widely along with a peace sign, there was quite a lot.

But in the end, they ended up posting the one where Harry was resting his chin over Louis' shoulder where they were both cheesing at the camera. It was flooded by plenty of likes and heart emoji comments as soon it was out.

"Shall we find something to film about now?" Louis says, not interested about his face being shined by the sun. "You're still wearing socks by the way."

"Ah fuck," Harry rushes in the house. By now, Louis' fond just grows more and more by the day continues.

-  
"Scroll down more, Harry." Louis reaches around the taller lad's shoulder to have access to the phone. "These ones are extremely cheesy, jeez."

"Hm, yeah." Harry then says as he pouts, plump lips evident. "They quite are."

"This one, maybe?" Louis shows Harry a tweet, an uneasy smile showing. But as for the curly headed one, he just stood up from the couch giving out a "what the fuck" face.

"You want me to dress in a fucking kinky ass outfit?!" He says in a high pitched voice, flower crown falling to the side since he was exaggeratedly reacting to the given situation.

"It's just for a skit, Haz." Louis then stood up as well before stretching out his limbs.

"Yes, we are going to upload a video 'Acting Smut' then next thing you know I'm a disgrace to my family." Harry replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Exactly."

"Okay, fine." Harry stomps his foot, sitting his ass down the floor. "You'll be the one to pay for the shit though."

"Sugar daddy is me, honey." Louis winks. "Hah." He looks for his bag calmly. He also pretends he didn't catch Harry giving him the middle finger. Way to go piss Harry more, he smiles to himself.

"Why can't you be the one to wear them panties though?" Harry huffs, sitting next to Louis.

"What do you fucking-" Louis stops typing for a moment, yet he just got cut off.

"You got a nice ass." Harry blurts out. "...man." He adds, already embarrassed.

"Uhm." Louis looks over, seeing Harry all red even if the cutie is covering his face. "But, no homo, eh?"

"Yup." Harry nods quickly. "Definitely a yes."

"So, uhm," Louis starts, unsure of what to say. "What smut should we act?"

"That questions sounds so "icky". What even," They both shiver at Harry's statement, Louis mumbling "same.".

"Alright, let me search for some." Louis types some letters and all that.

"Yeah, I'll go for it, too." The younger tiptoes upstairs, careful not to slip while he wears socks. "Be right back!"

•

"Did you just-"

"No, I didn't!"

"You fucking did!" Louis looks up his laptop to glare at the boasting Harry. "Louis, you sent me a damn-"

"I didn't, Harry!" He flips his pal off. "I didn't email you a fucking kinky ass outfit!"

"How did you even know what you didn't email?" Harry deadpanned from across. They aren’t sitting next to each other now, so they were staring from both sides.

"Hmm," Louis gives a thinking face, resting his chin on his right palm.

"You seriously want me to wear this black leather lingerie whatever the fuck it is for the video?" Harry turns his laptop around to show the older lad his screen.

Louis stares at it for a moment. It was a black leather corset with a collar. Along the outfit, there is a pair of black stockings. For fuck's sake the more erotic thing is- It even has a leash that you can tug on!

"Well," He stares more at the lady wearing it. "If you had a little bit of tits, it might be sexier." A dead silence occurs.

"You know, sometimes I fucking forget you like women." Harry glares continuing to redo his ponytail. Afternoons at Harry's house is very hot so he's used to it.

"What can I say, being Bisexual is just that." Louis shrugs putting on his glasses. His eyesight sometimes gets blurry so he had to use them time to time. Out of nowhere, Harry's sudden voice scares Louis.

"Hold the fuck up!" Harry shouts, his eyes widened. He also leans more onto Louis, his tummy lying flat on the coffee table. “You wear glasses now?”

“What do you think?” He answers sarcastically. Harry pouts, he always gets sassed by him. “Yes, I do. It’s actually been since I have it.”

“Looks good on you.” Harry utters, completely being honest. “You look cute and very cute.” He grins.

“Oh, well thanks, I guess?” Louis tilts his head, not really sure how to take the compliment.

“Welcome as always, hm?” He winks a little bit too exaggeratedly.

But as always, Louis noticed what he was really trying to do. Harry may have looked dumb while doing the thing, it still looked so hot. He thought Harry portrays a pure and somehow innocent role. He just continued pressing the plush pillows onto his lap, trying to forget that graphic scenes kept refreshing in his mind.

-

Soon enough, Louis just finished taking a shower after Harry dropped him off by the guest room with a “good night”. To just be as honest, Louis had to turn the water’s temperature to cold just because of those two simple yet sweet words just to stop his self. Yet considering the cheeky lad added the nickname “fucker” before scurrying off, he just needed to breathe a couple of times to hold back his self from killing Harry. He has never been so frustrated.

After putting on some comfy sweatpants, he sneaks under the covers and unlocked his phone. He tweeted a “sweet dreams” before trying to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, he just won’t get any comfort at all. Louis kept tossing and turning from the cold even though he already turned the air conditioner off. Minutes passed of Louis pressing his face on the pillow, a small ‘ding!’ of his phoned buzzed into his ears. He reaches out for the bedside table, his naked arm touched by the cold atmosphere. Louis shivers a little bit but he just opens his phone. He was greeted by a message from Harry.

How come he is still awake? I didn't know he now stays up late. I guess his friend was now a night owl.

It was a link from an unknown site. To be honest, Louis was scared to open it. So instead of doing anything he just stared at the grey dots- Harry was typing another messsge.

From: Har-ee

H. xx.

That's it? Louis facepalmed, taking out a huge exhale. The first thing that popped inside his brain was Harry trolling him. There was a big amout of sureness so he just gave in a tapped on it. Stating from real experience, Louis already got pranked alot of times by the cheeky lad.

He wasn't expecting to be pranked in an another way this night, though. The website was flashing pastel pink and silvery white. Louis had his mouth wide open as he scrolls.

Another shocking move, he tapped the screen.

Purchase.

•

"Top of the morning," Harry yawns. "Louis," He looks at the clock, 8:34 AM. Harry nods, knowing he's still in his proper schedule.

"Your couch is comfortable," Louis stretched with an pained face. "Ow, good morning," Turns out that Louis had to go downstairs at 6AM so he could take a nap before starting the day.

"What breakfast is suitable for a stressed out Louis, hm?" Harry smiles, heading to the kitchen.

''Eggs and french toast, please," Louis stands up to walk to the dining area. "I'll be watching here."

"Thank you," Harry licks off some butter off his fingers. "Quite clumsy. Please guide me, yes?" He even winks.

Louis swears to god that Harry's adorable pink sweater and shorts yesterday was worthy enough to make him squirm right there. But, the test was again served with Harry acting like a kitten as they eat breakfast.

“Lou, are we going to film the video today?" Harry plays with his sweater paws around the mug filled with camomile tea.

"I guess so?" Louis remembers that the package will arrive today. He got even more flustered when the costume's look flashed into his mind once again. He shoves another strawberry into his mouth, Harry gazes up acting confused that's why Louis speaks up again. "Y-You want more?" he pushes the plate of fruits to him.

"Yeah," Harry picks a grape. "Thanks." And then, Louis was mental blocked again as he watched Harry kiss the grape playfully before chewing it. Louis was only able to lick his lips ass Harry did so.

"Hey," Harry taps Louis' shoulder, scooting out his chair. "I really need to shower now. I'm sweating badly."

Louis nods, saying that he'll be the one to clean up before standing up. He does his tasks fastly, he was panicking

"I won't survive here." Louis quickly rinses his hands. He rushes to his temporary room.

•

"Harry, fuck," Louis thumbs his slit. He was going lost. "Baby, you're so hot, please," He imagines Harry taking him so well, eyes glued to Harry's precious hues.

Louis wasn't compatible into holding in anymore earlier so he blasted his phone's speakers up before showering. His cock was hard and red, needing plumpy blowjob lips around it.

"Yes, darling," Louis muffles his groans while biting his wrists. "Keep going, ugh," The cold water trails down his back. He thought about how Harry would tighten his throat around his memeber.

He kept thinking about Harry's hair getting all wet from sweat and tension. How his innocent figure will be crushed into pieces with Louis' markings. Louis thought about how wrecked his angelic voice will be when he domains him.

"Harry," Louis pumps hardly, needing alot of relif. "Babe," He whines, his load going down the drain. "shit, shit, shit," He breathes hardly, resting his forehead on the cold tiles.

"This won't fucking do."

•

"Lou," he worriedly bites his lip. "How . . ."

Harry sits down on his bedroom's sofa. He also looks at his newly glittered nails. But the serious thing is, he kept glancing at the boxed package sitting on his creamy beige comforter. Amd just beside it, there are two pairs of silky fabric. Harry wasn't sure which to pick.

He wanted to ask Lou-Lou which to one to pull on but his more mature headspace told him to stay in his room and ponder more. He kept worrying about what will happen while brushing his hair and while he's pacing inside his room till he was now settled in his seat.

But now, he's finally holding a cutter. "Fuck this," he glides the sharp blade into the packaging tape, more nervous because of the sound it made.

"1...2...3..." He counts before opening the flaps, he gasped loudly. His costume was there. Harry bit his lip anxiously. All he can see in the box was pink, white, lace, pink, lace, and more lace.

Harry even got more aroused. So he reaches under his white silky robe and palmed his self lightly. Harry, stop, His closed his eyes to relax. He grabbed a pillow to hide his own manhood. He was clearly embarrassed.

"Louis, are you even-" He halts his self, grabbing an object from the box. "What is this-" He wasn't really expecting it to be in the box so he accidentally dropped it on the bed with a horrified expression. "No way." Heat was rising to his cheeks.

It was a furry tail, attached to a buttplug. He was incredibly surprised. Harry doesn't know if it was included along the costume he asked for but he really liked it. Harry felt a little hot so he slides off his robe. Being sensitive at the moment, he breathes out in bliss when the cold fabric touches off his heating skin.

He aches for relif so he lays down the bed as he examines the buttplug. He slides his hand down his torso, soon reaching his lower stomach. Harry decides that he'll tease his self so he lays his right palm lays flat on his tummy. As for the left hand, he lowers the tail's ticklish part experimenting on how it'll make him feel.

"O-Oh." Harry has always been kinky and wanted to explore his sexual desires. Sadly, he doesn't have a partner to help him. He spreads his lanky legs out his member moving a little bit unintentionally, making it glide on the pair of cotton parties he's wearing. "S-Shit." He gets up to remove the annoying fabric. He gave his cock a few tugs the coldness of his fingers giving him a loud response from his nerves.

He's still aroused while he searches for a bottle of lube. Yet Harry only cannot it under the bed. But then he remembers the naughty activity last night. He's very wild beyond his innocent and shy personality. Instead of a small bottle, he saw his vibrator along with scented wet wipes.

"Screw it," He felt his hole clench subconsciously at the remembrance of last night. Harry still feels how loose and pumped he is and so he rests back, eyeing the faint neon glow of his toy. He always feels lonely so he kept a thin to occupy his desired needs.

Without hesitating, he licks the tip before taking it all in. He hits the back of his throat on purpose loving the shock it gsve throughout his body. He thrusts it in few times to make a wet mess around his reddening and bitten lips.

"Mmmh. . ." He whimper before spreading his ass and circle his ring with the wet tip of his pink toy. The cold wetness sent Harry's brain into full on bliss. "Fuck," The groan from his mouth turned into small whimpers when he decided to fingers his self. It was a very erotic scene to watch Harry suck and produce alot of salivia in order to strech his hole.

"Oh my god, Oh gosh," Loud moans erupted from his throat when the first couple thrusts were given to his slicked anus. Harry was rock hard so he uses his other hand to pump it.

Just as he found the correct spot and tjme to turn on the vibration, someone's footsteps were heard walking in furiously. A pair of thin lips smashed into Harry's plump ones.

"Such a whimpering mess aren't you, love?" Louis muses to the messed up lad. Harry only tries to find those lips scattering his chants of "Louis? Lou?", still in a daze of frustration. Louis traps the boy's arms up dominantly.

"Such a naughty kitten, aren't ya?" Harry mewls in response, wanting to interwine his hands with Louis'. "Where's your tail, Haz?" Louis looks around but flickers his sight on the heated mess. Harry's eyes were trailed down the older's body. Another moan was out. Louis' boxers has a tent and it was almost as painful to look at so Harry reaches to touch it. Sadly, his arms are still trapped. "Lou, I want to touch you. I want to touch you, Lou." Harry looks up with glassy eyes.

"What, babe?" Louis tilts his head down to give Harry an open mouthed kiss. Thr younger boy tried to kiss back yet he was too distracted with Louis' crotch gliding against his lower stomach. He then yelps by the sudden contact of Louis' palm on his ass. "Darling, if you want me to touch you need to kiss back," He almost threatens.

"Louis, fuck off," Harry cusses at Louis. He never gets shy whenever he pleads for something yet at this moment his confidence was all gone. He tries to grab Louis by the nape.

"Beg for it." Louis smirks. Harry only whimpers and uses all his strength to pull him down. "Harry, I'm telling you-"

Louis was actually feeling so hard and achy yet he just watched Harry whimper and whine for his lips. "Louis, Louis," Harry grips his shoulders with the bit of strength he has.

Seeing Harry be so desperate was so hot. Seeing him rigid and squirming for kisses and Louis' attention was making blood rush into Louis' manhood.

Louis really tried not to give in but he just decided to. Harry molds his lips to Louis' pair, feeling the light stuble scratch his chin. He was aggressively going for it that his teeth nipped the other's lower lips.

"Baby, slow down," Harry grinds upward to let his dick touch his dominant's. "Harry, stop," Louis tightens his left hand on Harry's wrists before putting the right one on the panting boy's stomach. Yet he only trashes at the pleasurable feeling. Louis now tries to be more in control.

"Like that, sweetheart?" Louis teasingly moves his thumb under the belly button of his sensitive boy. Harry whines for more. "Sit up." Louis stand up and lends a hand to help Harry.

"S-Sir, I cannot." Harry tried yet he was feeling too fragile in the current state. He needs relif.

"Sir?" Louis questions, bending down while moving his hands upward on Harry's torso.

"Yes, Louis," He bables more. Louis pinches his right nipple. "Y-Yes, sir." He corrects his self with eyes closed.

"Hmm," Louis delicately pecks Harry's lips. "I thought," He moves to the shell of Harry's ear. "It's daddy to you, kitten?"

Harry's eyes widen with the same time Louis' palm collides on his right ass cheek again. He whimpers in pain and pleasure. "Ah,"

"Dress up or I'll punish you more." Louis grabs a handful of curly hair, making the other land on his stomach. He also rubs his own member to release a little but of pain. Harry saw him groan so he grinds on the bed sheets, so he moans, too.

Harry was caught off guard when he got pulled harshly. "Daddy!" He grunts, when he was close to falling off the bed. He ends up clutching to Louis' shoulders.

"Go." He pushes Harry quite harshly. Louis watches Harry's naked ass scurry away after picking up his costume. Louis sits down before focusing on his own painful erection. He slips under his boxer's garter and grasps it.

He gave it a few tugs and winced he needed to feel Harry's tight heat in no time- and so he pulls his hand out. "Daddy?" He hears a soft whisper. A tall figure walks slowly infront of him.

Louis was amazed; Harry's headspace went incredibly fast to change. The older one was stunned yet living his life to see Harry Styles in a whole new look.

He started from Harry's feet, lacey white knee high socks- It was hugging his perfectly shaped legs. Next was a pretty silky pastel pink skirt, it wasn't covering much of Harry's ass yet the curve it was showing was very erotic. His juicy thighs were even on show. "Love, give me a turn." Harry looks up in a confused way. He was shy all again.

"Give Daddy a lovely turn, please?" Louis sweetly says. The dressed up boy blushes at the way he was talked. "Come on, sweetheart. Don't be shy." Harry quickly turns around, his skirt lifting up at the force. Louis' eyes widen more, he saw light pink lace hug his meaty bum. "Fuck," He grunts. Harry bends down, his tail mischievously waving as he shakes his hips. "Aren't you naughty, kitty?" Louis stands up to find something. He wants to pull on Harry.

"Here you go, Daddy." Harry hands him something. His leash. Louis looks up to have a more detailed view of his face. Harry used a light amount of lipgloss. Even better, Louis tilts his head down to see a collar tightened up. The more kinky thing about it is the bell. It gave out a more better aura for Harry as a cat. "You like it, Daddy?" Daddy's Kitten as his white and pink croptop says.

Louis felt a light hand on his shoulder, some curly hair tickled his cheeks when Harry nuzzled his nose to his own. "I really liked the cat ears, by the way." The other giggles before grasping Louis' hands to his white and pink headband. "It's so fluffy," He giggles more. Harry's little headspace was unbelievable.

"You are such a lovely cutie cat," His 'Daddy' coos before tugging on the pearly colored leash. He leads him to the messy bed. "Now on all fours, please. Chin down and ass all up." He commands.

"All gorgeous for you, daddy," He waves his ass in the air, his tail was also swaying. It's extremely pornographic and tauntingly beautiful. Louis touches his finger on the very curve of the 'kitten''s ass. Harry responds well with a mewl. He was still very sensitive- there was a tent on the front of his skirt.

Louis moves it down before flipping the skirt up. It revealed milky cheeks covered with light pink thong. A loud slap was heared before Harry felt him grasp the whole thing with both hands. Louis blows at it before massaging Harry's ass gingerly. Harry jolts up in shock, making his fluffy tail move. Louis gets an illusion of the pretty boy literally being a cat. His erection getting more painful.

"Shall I eat you out or should I-" Louis toys around the lingerie's garter.

"Daddy, I want to taste your cock." Harry faintly speaks a little but of droll coming out of his mouth from sexual frustration. Louis smooths out Harry's skirt from the back, pinching it on purpose.

"Perhaps I would glady accept your offer, princess. " Louis grabs the leash to sit Harry up. He payed attention at how the doe eyed lad never complains at the given pain so he pulls at the leash more harder, he receives a moan back. "Naughty, bad, kitten, Haz," He taunts.

Harry goes down the bed and kneels, his hues observing Louis' with permission. "Can I?" He touches Louis' v line, while playfully wagging his tail. Louis complies with taking his boxers down and kicking them out. "Go on, Little Haz."

Harry looks at the huge dick with large eyes. Carefully, he uses both hands to give it a sloppy handjob with his salivia spitted. "Oh god, Harry you're doing so good."

He never got anymore flattered and pumped when he was praised endless times. Harry has a massive praise kink. It might not be noticeable at all times but he loves being told that he's doing splendid time to time.

"Love, keep doing that," Louis grunts, looking down. He was mesmerizing the current happenings- Harry's hair was tousled around as his tiny bell rings as his head moves. His cat ears looked so innocent and fragile that he didn't even understood anymore.

Harry trails his tongue over Louis' tip once again when he bobs up, making sure to suck harder when he gets down again. "Harry, harry, baby," Louis chants.He wasn't so sure if he's doing enough but Louis was throwing his head back within bliss.

While Harry closed his eyes, he tries to relax his throat. He wanted to take all of Louis' massiveness in. He might've gagged alot along with lots of drools, so he just kept gripping the rest and pumped.

"Haz, Haz, relax, please," Louis caresses his cheek. Harry looks up while working his mouth. "You can take me. I know you can, love," He speaks while focusing on the blown orbs. Dirty Harry is flooded with lust.

Everything was painfully hot and Louis cannot take it anymore. "Alright, stand up," He grabs the part of the leash where it's near the jingling collar. He needs to meet Harry's tightness real bad. When Harry stood up, Louis grabbed his member for a quick touch.

The younger reacted loudly from the forgotten pain right there- the coldness of Louis' fingers gave out alot of contact from that touch. "You sure do liked being pleasured by daddy," Louis muses with a devious grin.

"Yes, I gladly do," He replies and gets reward by kisses. He opens his mouth for an invitation of tongue. It was really sloppy for a make out session yet Harry just tilted his head, wanting to get marked by Louis. He was pushed back before Louis sucked hardly on the milky skin as he kept arching his back in glee. He just loved the thought of being sealed and owned with those lovebites.

 

"Baby, raise your pretty ass," Louis turns him around tugging him again with the leash. Harry immediately obeys, he wants to get wrecked by Louis so hard. He was still making the other mesmerized by how curvy he is underneath. "So beautiful for me."

"Thank you, Daddy." He grips the messy sheets, preparing for Louis' tongue. "Love it when you compliment me," He shyly confesses.

"Love you, too." Louis smiles. "I need to remove these now." He pertains to the lacey panties and buttplug. "It's very cute but I need to eat you up," He grazes his lips from Harry's nape down to his ass cheeks. He even teasingly nips it. "Okay?"

"Okay, please, Daddy, I need it," Harry was so unsure what he's wishing for yet he now keeps babbling. Louis pulls out the plug then savours how it clenches at nothing. Hearing Harry whimper for pleasure is what all it took. He spreads the cheeks more wide, teasing the hole with his thumbs. "Lou,"

"Shit, babe," Louis laps his tongue over the tight asshole, ot sent harry went wild, screeching with extreme feelings. He circles the tip of his tongue around the circle.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry pushes his ass more. Louis reaches for the leash and pulls, making him stare back. "Watch your mouth, princess," He warns.

Louis kept rimming Harry and slurping loudly. "Ohmygod, daddy!" Harry gasps loudly. Louis was proud of his self as he slowly licks his lips after pulling away. Harry was breathing heavily, purely in bliss. He lowered his body in exhaustion.

"It is okay, love," Louis removes the leash, exploring the boy's torso as he guided him to lay on his back. He reaches up to fix his messy curls before tilting his chin to gaze at each other's hues. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry answers. "Want you to fuck me," he wraps his arms around the other's neck to lower him for a messy kiss. Harry can taste his own heat on Louis' tongue. Harry pulls away and ran both his hands on the feathery hair. They both smile at each other.

Louis stood up to go to the bedside drawer, finding for lube. Lucky enough, he found one or they'll have to do it painfully. Or atleast it'll not be pleasant at all.

"Harry, kitten, you'll still need preping, come here," Louis lifts Harry's legs and sets it on his waist. Louis was about to layer his fingers with the liquid yet Harry speaks up in all matureness.

"Promise me something first, Louis," Harry reaches for the older one's shoulder. "Babe, I promise it'll hurt at first yet you'll be pleasured the more you know it. I'll make you feel good, babe." Louis leans forward to kiss his forehead.

"No, Lou," Louis looks at him in concern. "I just, promise me you won't regret this?" He says in all hopes Louis won't leave him. "Please?"

"Princess," Louis caresses his cheek. "I would never." He kisses his nose and lips. "Thank you, Daddy,"

"Okay, cupcake, I'll prep you now." Louis inhales the same time as Harry. "If you're hurting please let me know. I hate lovely people getting hurt." Harry nods.

Louis squirts a generous about of lube on his three fingers. "Here it goes," He pushes one finger, it made Harry yelp amd clench on it. Louis moans, getting very excited. "M-Move please, D-Daddy." Harry stutters out.

Louis willingly does, loving the facial expressions the younger did when thrusts in with some force. Harry's forehead was dotting with sweat, his lips glowing a tinge of pink from gnawing at them. "Stop that, baby. I love it when you scream and moan from the pleasure I'm giving you. Love it when you're running out of breath from whining." As soon as Louis tells him that, Harry's vocals were now ringing through the dominant's ears.

"Daddy!" Harry shouted when Louis unexpectedly stuffs a second finger inside his tightness. Harry gripped his shoulders and shaked him a little bit, a random action to signal Louis to move his fingers.

"Little Hazzy really loves it, eh?" Louis murmurs to the naughtly one. He does some swirling with his fingers before doing scissoring actions. "I do, Daddy, yes," Harry huffs out, busy from moaning alot.

"Here's the third," Louis carefully eyes Harry before making a move. "Just do it, please," Harry purses his lips. "Relax, love," Louis rubs Harry's tummy with his thumbs, his whole left hand gripping his waist for support.

"Ahh," Harry mewls, Louis looks up from his lashes to see his headband falling off. His collar even shook to the side, making it clatter and jingle. Louis experiments and streches out his three fingers, catching up how Harry jolted to grip the sheets on both sides and grinded down. Louis thrusts his fingers fastly as he rose up since he was trapped by Harry earlier.

"Louis!" Harry screams when Louis pulls out. Louis pecks his lips, pushing the headband up. "We're not finished, don't worry." He pushed some tongue in while he uncaps the bottle of lube. He may have applied a little bit more than necessary, but he doesn't want to hurt his baby cat.

Louis rubs the cool liquid on his member to spread evenly. "Harry's gonna feel good, yes?" Louis finds for assurance insde the beautiful green eyes. "Okay, Daddy," He kisses his cheek. Louis aligns his self properly as he smashes in the same time he kisses Harry with passion.

"Fuck!" Louis groans but immediately checks his baby. "Babe, are you alright?" He kisses his forehead three times.

"Painful..." Harry whimpers, clenching and unclenching on the hard veins of Louis'. "Daddy," He scratches up Louis torso, wanting for kissies. Louis instantly bows down to give the younger some before targeting his neck, he removes the collar before sucking there a couple of times to give him pairs of hickies. He's now marked and owned by Louis.

"Can I now move?" Louis raises up from Harry's heated smooches. Harry was yet unsure but he nods, remembering the older's promise that it'll fade away. Louis pumps in and out, making him scream in a fine line between pleasure and pain.

"Ohgod," Louis moans, hearing his self colide with Harry's loud vocals. "You feel so hot," Louis tries to open his eyes, gaining a view of Harry's face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Feels so good, Louis!" Harry whines, enveloping his legs to give more access to Louis. The older gladly jabs in roughly just to hear his pretty boy chant his name. "LOUIS!" He screams when Louis brushes both his thumbs on his nipples.

"Go harder, Daddy," Harry babbles, placing his hands on the comforter, gripping it tightly. "Baby wants it faster." He grinds upwards to meet Louis' hips. "Ahh!" He yelps in pleasure when Louis hits a bunch of nerves. So Harry does it again and again, Louis was hot and red with how he looks so wrecked.

"Lift your leg," Louis assits him, placing Harry's left leg to his shoulder creating a new angle to hit his prostate. Harry immediately gushes in bliss when Louis hits it. Thank god for Harry doing yoga. "Daddy," Harry kisses his jaw.

Louis fastly does alot of rough trusts, making the white headboard to slam against the wall. "Jesus," Louis sighs, going near his high. "I love you. I love you." He chants.

"Love you, too." harry responds. "Baby, mark me," Louis looks into his eyes leaning down, making Harry moan at the new found nerves. Harry eventually nips at the side of his neck, sucking for a lovebite.

"I'm close," Harry exclaims. "Can I?" Harry scratches his long painted nails against Louis sweaty back. "No, princess, wait for me," Louis gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Lou, please," He pleads more. "I- I can't-" Louis slaps his bum, he winces as for it gave him more pleasure. "You have to wait," Louis breathes heavily as he grunts, he was also near his high.

"Ugh, Harry," He groans, seeing Harry closing his eyes with hair tousled messily. "Harry, open your eyes," Harry remains a moaning mess. "Harry, open your eyes," He said in a more demanding tone.

"Daddy," He obeys, widening his eyes more when he saw Louis' oceany blue hues. His own green orbs leaking with tears. "Cum for me, love," Harry exhales with a high pitched moan, releasing along with Louis filling him up to the brim. Louis stays in his tightness as he reached for Harry's own member, milking out the rest. Alot of it squirts out to both of their chest, making a mess.

"No," Harry whimpers moving away, his dick way to sensitive for touches. His eyelids were feeling heavy and his mind was too cloudy so he dozed off. Louis pulled out, licking his fingers before going to the bathroom. He came back after a while with a wash cloth to clean off Harry. He was his baby after all.

•

Harry wakes up in a different room, the sheets were blue instead of a beige shade. Strangely, he smells a musky scent on the pillow. It smells like Louis. He stays there for a couple of minutes, fiddling the black sweater he's wearing. It was from Louis, he thought.

Soon, feeling lonely, he stood up to feel a sore pain in his ass. He knew it was going to happen so he continued waddling to the door. He noticed his reflection from a full body mirror. His neck was full of violet markings. What caught him in a bizzare daze is he doesn't feel sticky at all.

He also noticed that he's wearing a silky underwear. Pink panties. But what caught him off guard is his long locks here braided. It was placed into a french braid neatly. Leaving the room, he untangles the braids, the result having his hair more curly.

As he styles it, he bumps into a figure.

"Oops," Harry mutters. He's clumsy as always.

"Hi," Louis hugs him into a tight embrace. "Are you feeling well?" He pecks the plump lips.

"Kinda sore," Harry giggles, hiding on the smaller lad's neck. "Thanks for cleaning me up." He whispers, a little bit shy.

"I also just cleaned up your room," Louis says. "I also went out to buy us some dinner while you're asleep," he adds.

"Didn't want to burn my house, didn't ya?" Harry chuckles, pulling away from the hug to look at him.

"Shh," Louis kids around. "And," He tiptoes to put something on Harry's hair. "Bought you another."

Harry removes the accessory from his head, wanting to examine it first (it was placed wrongly, too. So,). It was a light brown furred cat ears. "Gee, thanks, Daddy," He playfully laughs, putting it on again. Louis fonds on his cuteness.

"All for you, kitten."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS WORK -> @pastelishlarrie on twittahhhh. Bye loves, I'm thankful that you read this steamy work. ;) :* See yah! Love youuuuu!


End file.
